This invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing information signals such as audio signals and an apparatus for editing the information signals, both of which are suitable for use in editing of the information signals. Specifically, the present invention relates to an editing apparatus wherein when an information signal to be recorded by splicing is recorded in discontinuous recording areas, a portion of the head of the next information signal is recorded in superimposed form within an auxiliary area subsequent to each recording area in advance, whereby even when a start point to be edited is changed to a length causing a break in sound due to edit working, the information signal can be continuously reproduced without the break in sound.
If a random accessible recording medium such as a hard disk, a magneto optical disk or the like is used as a recording medium when an information signal such as an audio signal is edited by a recording and reproducing apparatus, the information signal can be recorded and reproduced even if the time sequence for recording and reproduction does not necessarily coincide with a physical position within the recording medium.
FIGS. 8A and 8B show the case in which a digital audio signal (TRACK1) regarded as having been recorded in succession as seen from the user side is represented as data (CUT1 and CUT2) recorded at two different positions on a recording medium.
When the user makes a splicing record (recording) of data as CUT2 within a separated non-used area on a disk subsequently to the signal at the end of CUT1 where after CUT1 on the TRACK1 has been recorded in the course of the recording of the TRACK1 as shown in FIG. 8A, a recording area located behind the CUT1 is an area already used as another track, such a state referred to above is produced.
Since a recording buffer means (buffer memory) is used even if it is necessary to continuously record an input signal at another physical position in the course of its recording, the input signal can be prevented from its recording leakage. This is because since the input signal is stored in the buffer means while the user is intended to access the leading position of the CUT2 after the writing of the input signal has been made up to the end of the CUT1, the input signal can be written onto the recording medium at high speed after the completion of its access.
Meanwhile, there are some cases in which when a cut point (CUT) is redefined and edit working is performed in this condition, the length of the redefined cut becomes extremely short. No problem arises when the length of a redefined cut (CUT1') is enough as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B by way of example. This is because even when a track reconstructed as shown in FIG. 9C is reproduced, a head finishes accessing to CUT2 from CUT1' before the reading of final data by a reproducing buffer means when the CUT1' is written into the reproducing buffer means (buffer memory) at high speed and read therefrom at the normal speed, and hence reproduced data is in no danger of breaking before the completion of the head's access.
However, when the head reads CUT1' at high speed as shown in FIG. 11A and the read CUT1' is stored in the reproducing buffer means (the time that elapsed till then, is defined as T1) and thereafter the total time Tr that elapsed before CUT2 is accessed by a track jump or the like, becomes longer than a time Tr' required to read data stored in the buffer means as shown in FIG. 11B at the normal speed, where the redefined CUT is extremely short as shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B and an edited TRACK1 (see FIG. 10C) is obtained by reproduction, reproduced data will break.
Particularly since an extremely-short syllable has been often edited as a unit in recent years, the probability that a break in sound will be produced, increases correspondingly. Such a sound break should not be allowed positively upon professional editing. If the length of a cut to be redefined is limited, no break in sound will occur. However, since an excessive restriction is imposed on an editor if done so, the restriction of the length of the cut is hard to be quite an advisable solving means.